The increasing utilization of remote access and broadband services has increased the need for security verification of users who use remote devices to access various services and/or to perform transactions. For example, a customer may access various multimedia services, perform banking transactions, make purchases, and so on, using a mobile device such as a laptop computer, a cell phone, a smart phone, and the like. A typical authentication method may simply use a password and a user login name. Unfortunately, passwords and user login names can be easily compromised for many reasons. For example, the user may keep a default password, or use an easily deducible name, birthday, etc.
Another approach for increasing security is to employ verification or authentication using biological markers such as fingerprints, and the like. Biological markers are less likely to be compromised. However, authentications based on biological markers are typically available only on fixed stations, e.g., security devices deployed near entry doors to highly secure areas.